Liberl Ark
The floating city of Liberl Ark is the original civilization of the ancient people, the Sept-Terrion. Two great treasures of the Sept-Terrion are kept abroad Ark Liberl: the Aureole, an infinite source of power and The Cube (Arca) of Recluse. The city is composed of several areas like the residential area Cradle, the industrial area, the factory area and at the center of the ark, The Central Tower Acess Pillar . All the areas are connected by The Rail Halo, a sort of train that use flying rails and also by several underground passages. Most of the passages, doors and the rail halo can only be activated by powerful and ancient devices called Gospel which are obtained via several computers found in the city, it's noticed that these machines only recognize and obey the Sept-Terrion people. Nobody in the party except Klose can command them with the assumption that the people of the royal familly are descandants from the Sept-Terrion lineage. In the penultimate chapter of SC when the Ark Liberl appears, the floating city turn Liberl in the chaos by absorbing all the energy of everything that uses Orbmental technology and makes them unusable. The Erebonian empire thinks that it's a new weapon created by the Liberl Kingdom and they start an attack against it but the party with the help of Cassius Bright, the new Queen Klose Von Auslee and Olivier Lineheim negotiate a cease fire with the generals of the empire . Thanks to a device created by professor Russel that nulifies the power of the Ark the party and scientists of Zeiss use a flying ship and reach to the center of city but the most powerful legion of Ouroboros appear: the sword emperor called Leon abroad a flying mechanical dragon attack the ship that crash and so the party is forced to travel all around the different areas of the city. Arriving in the Factory the party rescue Josette who explains to them that she ran from Ouroboros soldiers but that his brother and his father are kept inside the Glorious at the harbor of the city, the glorious being the great fliyng ship used by Ouroboros members. With Josette now in the team the group go to the glorious in order to rescue her familly and is confronted to Gilbert who one more time lose against our heroes. After these events, the party finally heads to the last area of the city, The Central Tower, were they fight one by one the most powerful soldiers of Ouroboros called Legion: first Bblanc the phantom thief, next Lucciola the enchanting Bell, Walter the lanqy wolf. At the top of the tower they Confront to Leon who make earlier they ship crash , after the battle Joshua who consider Leon like his older brother since their childhood defy him into a duel and finally deafeat him and hold him in his arms but the meeting is next interrupted by weissman who take joshua to the deepest level of the city were he keep the Aureole. After the team rescue Joshua they fight Weissman who absorbed the power of Aureole and created a barrier that make him invincible, Leon arrive and with his sword that is in fact an artifact cut the barrier making the team able to defeat the mad scientist. After the battle the aureole exit from weissman body and is wrapped probably by Ouroboros Leader who abandonned weissman and asked to Campanella to retrieve Weissman's weapon, the wand wich is also an artifact of the Sept-Terrion, just before Kevin Graham killed Weissman who wanted to run. With the aureole driven out of Liberl Ark the giant city hasn't anymore source of power and is forced to auto-destruct, the party exit of it with flyship but joshua and estelle who were earlier separated from the rest of the team fall together in with all the fragements of Liberl Ark but are rescued by the Dragon Reganrt on the order of Cassius Bright In all this confusion no one noticed that The cube of recluse one the Sept-Terrion treasure kept in Liberl Ark was also falling in the sea. Category:Locations Category:The Legend of Heroes: Trails in the Sky